Solo
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: PWP, from Duo's p.o.v. It's how he felt during the years of trainig woth Professor G, from A.C. 190-A.C. 195


Solo  
by: Sakura Maxwell  
  
Author's Note: I know many of you out there are probably thinking 'If this fic is about Duo, then why's it called Solo?' Well, it just is. Don't ask why. And yes, it probably does suck, but most people feel that way about their own fics, ne? So go ahead and R&R, if you want. By the by, this story is written in diary form, Duo's p.o.v. It's basically a PWP and is just a little insight to Duo's mind over the years up until he left to go off fighting in the war.  
  
Introduction:  
I've never known where I've came from or who my parents are. Ever since I was a small child, I've always been alone. I've always known I was different, but I never let it bother me. Until now. Professor G tries his best to cheer me up, but lately it hasn't worked.  
My name is Duo Maxwell, and I'm an orphan. I'm 10 years old and without a friend in the world. Professor G, he's the one who's training me and taking care of me, says it doesn't really matter that I have no friends. I'll be leaving in a few years to go off fighting. I don't really believe him. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe I won't be teased at school.  
  
A.C. 190 23 September  
I got in a fight today. Some boy called me stupid and then said I looked like a girl. I gave him a bloody nose and called him a jerk. Then the teacher came running up and told me to go sit on the bench for the rest of recess. I told her bite me. She sent me to the principal's office. I don't see why. Hajime started it. But he didn't even get in trouble. Why?  
  
A.C. 190 24 September  
I cursed and got in trouble again. All I said was damn. What's so bad about that? But the teacher sent me to the principal's office again. Mrs. Rosemary told me if I didn't 'shape up my act', she'd kick me out of Holy Rosary. Plus Professor G said I was slacking off during my trainig sessions. Seems like everyone's mad at me these days. Once again, I don't understand why. Maybe I really am a bad kid?  
  
A.C. 190 18 November  
Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Professor G wouldn't allow me to, because I finally got kicked out of school. I don't care. It was a stupid school anyway. Everyone always teased me. Who cares? I don't need any of them anyways.  
  
A.C. 190 25 November  
I've been really busy training lately. Professor G says I gotta become the perfect soldier, but I said No Way in Hell and then he slapped me. He told me never to say h-e-double hockey sticks because it offended God. I said what God? Do you mean the God of Death? and he said no, the God of Goodness, the creator of the world and I said I don't believe in that God. I only believe in the God of Death. Then he just stared at me and then he left.  
  
A.C. 191 19 April  
I'm 11 years old now. Professor G has been working me real hard lately. I've been trying to do everything right, but I always mess up and then he gets mad at me and curses at me. And when I wasn't paying attention during his self-hypnotism session, he yelled at me and slapped me. The hit stung but the betrayal stung worse. I guess the only person I could ever trust was Solo.  
  
A.C. 191 9 July  
I know these entries aren't very often, but I've been busy lately. Also, Professor G will only allow one entry now. He said I won't have time to write with all my training. I protested, saying the God of Death doesn't need a lot of training but he told me would I rather not write at all and I said ok ok one entry. Then he also said you know Duo there is a God of Goodness and you really shouldn't call yourself the God of Death. I just ignored him but it makes me wonder: why do people believe in a God other than a God of death? I don't believe in God. If he really does exist then why did he allow Solo to get sick and die? And why did he let Maxwell Church get burned? And let Father Maxwell and Sister Helen get killed? And why did he let there be a war in the first place? And what about all the other bad stuff? If he truly does exist, then none of that stuff would have happened. But I definitely believe in a God of death. Oh yes, he exists for sure. I know I've seen plenty of death in my lifetime.  
  
A.C. 192 9 July  
I'm 12 now and my life is hell. I don't get it. Why does Professor G want to turn me into a killer, a cold-blooded killer at that? He must think that I have no life, no feelings. Then again, I *am* the God of Death, so maybe I *don't* have a life. And if I don't have a life, then I don't have feelings. So maybe Professor G is right to turn me into a damned cold-blooded killer. Well, whatever. Whatever he wants to turn me into is his own damned buisness. I have no objections. My life is a life as the God of Death.  
  
A.C. 193 9 July  
Since I turned 13, Professor G has been working me 24 hours a day, just about. I barely have the strength to write. I guess I'll never have a normal life, although one can still hope. Professor G told me I've got less than two years before the day comes that changes my life forever. Even when this war ends, I won't be the same normal little boy I once was. But then again, come to think of it, I was never once a normal little boy. Being a street kid doesn't exactly qualify me as being in the normal department.  
  
A.C. 195 9 January  
This is my last entry for life, I'm 15 and in a few hours I'm leaving Professor G to go fight on my own and live in this lonely world all by myself. I'm as scared as hell, but I'll never admit it to anyone. Not like there's really anyone to admit it to, except maybe Professor G. Like he really cares. Just think, in a few hours I'll be the God of Death. And it's all because of you Solo. You helped me through the though times. Without you I wouldn't have made it. I bet Professor G would laugh if I told him that and then he'd tell me don't be ridiculous Duo. Oh boy. Here he comes. I guess it's time. I'm off to fight. I'll be the God of Death finally. And it's all because of one person. Thanks, Solo.  
  
© 2000 Sakura Maxwell September 24, 2000 Thursday 10:21 pm 


End file.
